villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Hat (Multiversal Legends)
|hobby = Selling weapons to other villains Torturing Dr. Flug, Demencia, and 5.0.5. Mocking the failures of other villains Committing vil acts for his own sadistic pleasure Playing the violin and the pipe organ |goals = |crimes = Abuse Animal cruelty Slavery Weapons dealing Mass murder Mass destruction Psychological Abuse |type_of_villain = Demonic Overlord}} Black Hat is a villain the Multiversal Legends multiverse as well as the Armored Studios multiverse. Black Hat is a mysterious super villain who leads the Black Hat Organization. He sells weapons to other super villains in order to make reality a little more vile and to ill all of the heroes whom he greatly despises. He is also rivals with Artillery as they both rule the Criminal underworld with Black Hat ruling the first half while Artillery rules the other half of it. Black Hat is the apprentice to Nekrozoth, and is one one of the most disputable creatures in existence. He is widely feared as he is the most evil being secondly to Nekrozoth due to merely being the apprentice to the Creator of Evil. Black Hat is known for his twisted desires to be the greatest evil to ever walked on the face of the entire multiverse, however he wants to dethrone Nekrozoth in order to achieve such goal. He is known to be a sadistic and cruel narcissist who like to boast about his vile deeds who likes to make the world a little more vile. Black Hat is the boss to Dr. Flug, 5.0.5., and Demencia whom would constantly abuse (mainly Demencia). History Origins Black Hat's origins is very enigmatic and is said to be lost in history. Even he couldn't remember how he was even created, his origins was never recorded nor could be traced via time travel. He was implied to either be ancient or once human before became a monster he is today. People have made attempts to find out what his backstory might be but all of them always end up being a hoax or myth. One stated that Black Hat was a demon that left Hell to wreak havoc and chaos for his own entertainment. Others say he could be an evil entity that existed before the bringing of time or maybe a leviathan like Xorin and Ravagus. Some even say that the Black hat IS Black Hat and his humanoid form could be an avatar or someone possessed by the hat. Another was that he was once a regular hacker that hacked government systems in order to steal what ever projects they were working on and sells them to the Black Market. However, one day a virus coated him and became even worse. Whatever the reason being, Black Hat used his newfound powers to do extremely evil acts for his own sadistic pleasure. But he was too comedic and stupid to do it. So Nekrozoth needed an apprentice, so he got Black Hat to do it. Black soon started his own criminal empire and later founded Black hat organizations to sell weapons to other villains in order to kill off the heroes. One Day, Black Hat hired the mentally the deranged Mad Scientist, Dr. Flug Slys, to create weapon and inventions for him. One of which was the mass murdering cyborg known as 5.0.5 which Black Hat used it to go on a killing spree during Halloween. Black Hat later kidnapped a group of people to test a chemical known as "Beta X" which caused many to die except one unnamed girl who would later be named Demecia who would fall in love with Black Hat. Black would psychology abuse Demencia by always sending her to suicide missions as a way to get rid of her lie other how he would love her back if she do anything he does wether it be traumatizing or either wise. Personality TBA Appearance Black Hat takes the appearance of a grey skinned humanoid dressed in a black trench coat which reaches down near the ankle, his collar of which is popped. Underneath what he wears is a red and gray undershirt along with wearing gray pants as well as black and white dress shoes. Black Hat always dressed in his famous black hat with a red band going around the bottom. He also wears dark gray gloves along with a black tie. Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Adaptional Complete Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:For The Evulz Category:Enigmatic Category:Mass Murderer Category:Masterminds Category:Power Hungry Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Big Bads Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Apprentice Category:Psychopath Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Vengeful Category:Cheater Category:Slavers Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminal Mastermind Category:Thugs Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Power-Mad Freaks Category:Trickster Category:Elementals Category:Oppressors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Overlords Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Forms Category:Sophisticated Category:Humanoid Category:Nameless Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Paranormal Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Psychotic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil vs. Evil